Sooooo… Your name is Seaweedbrain?
by Raxacoricofallapatoreous
Summary: The seven Nico, Thalia and Calypso all get letters to go to Hogwarts after a normal friendly battle outside the camp borders. It's about 5 months after the war against Gaia and after a quick brushing up in magic and a quick de-aging they get sent to the Weasley's to get used to the wizarding community before the leave for Hogwarts. (set in Harry's fourth year)
1. 1 family reunion

**3rd. Person POV**

"You are going DOWN, Kelp Head!" Thalia shouted after she was drenched in water thanks to Percy, who had decided to celebrate the visit from the hunters by dumping water on the leader. She had chased him all the way out of camp blasting lightning at him and Percy only surviving because of his quick reflexes. Annabeth had run after them laughing and the rest of the seven were soon following.

Leo had returned 2 months after the war on Festus with Calypso in tow and she had become a valued healer at camp. Even Frank and Hazel had come from New Rome to visit their friends.

But what are friends without occasional fights?

Boring. So instead of trying to break Percy and Thalia's fight up, everyone joined in.

Needless to say, it was mayhem.

Jason summoned the wind and flew around throwing lightning, Calypso was singing a lullaby, that would have caused Frank to fall asleep, then and there if he hadn't turned into a kitten and caused her to loose her concentration ( who knew Frank could be so adorable? ), Piper convinced Leo to set fire to Thalia's hair and Leo was shouting "For Narnia!" with Percy following "AND FOR ASLAN" whilst Thalia tried to zap them both with lightning and Annabeth, (who had been given a special new invisibility cap that could render anyone invisible who Annabeth wanted it to make invisible and could also make everything just go through her, from her mother) was sneaking up to what she thought was Hazel, but actually was just the mist being manipulated by her. Hazel was tripping up Percy, so that he fell to the ground right in front of Thalia.

Percy desperately tried to blast her with water, but Thalia just dodged the jet and continued to advance on him.

Then though, they heard a distinct thump from behind them and noticed that the water which gad been meant for Thalia had knocked Nico down, who had probably just shadow travelled there.

Everything went deadly quiet (no pun intended) until both Percy and Thalia said at the same time: "It was her/his fault!"

After that the battle resumed, but this time it was everyone fighting against an army of skeletons, whilst Percy and Thalia were accusing each other of how this was all the others fault.

Such a happy family.


	2. 2 making owl-pancakes

**AN**

 **People who are reading this story, I was going to make it like this: The demigods are another "school" competing in the triwizard tournament. This means they won't be sorted into houses. If you want them to be a part of Hogwarts, then you have to tell me and I'll try to find a way to make it work.**

 **Percy's POV**

(If you didn't read the AN, go back and read it now.)

"Ouch. Everything hurts. But annoying Thalia was totally worth it." I think to myself as I stare up to the ceiling of my cabin.

"Wake up Seaweedbrain!" Ah well, I guess I have to get up.

"Damn right you do!"

OOooops. "I said that out loud?"

"Oh yes you did, Percy. Now get your butt out of bed and come out. You have GOT to see this." "What is it, Wise girl?"I asked. "Just get up!" Came the reply.

I poke my head out from under my pillow and am met by the beautiful sight of my Wise girl. The next thing I see is a set of sharp claws in my face and lots of brown feathers. I did what any hero of two wars would do when the second thing they see after waking up was a feral bird trying to rip their face to shreds… I scream and leap out of bed running out of my cabin and across camp still being chased by a screeching critter.

I saw that I wasn't the only one. Leo was running around on fire, also being chased by an… owl?

That's it. Athena just can't leave me alone can she? It's sooooo unfair. I already fought in (and won) two wars. Can't she just lay off me? And why is the owl chasing Leo? Did Hephaestus recently offend Athena or did Leo personally offend her. Maybe Leo said that he didn't like olives. That really get's her feathers ruffled (pun fully intended). Arrrhg! Stupid ADHD brain.

"Someone get this stupid bird off me!" I shout, but no one seems to hear me.

Or they are just laughing their pants off at the sight of me running around only wearing my boxer shorts (which I sleep in) trying to get a stupid owl off me and Leo, ON FIRE, trying to do the same.

I try to douse the owl with water, but it is surprisingly agile.

Finally I hear a friendly voice, or bark. " _Woof"_ the lovely Mrs O' Leary to the rescue.

Not so much.

Mrs. O'Leary leaps onto me, effectively squishing me _and_ the owl.

Thank the gods I'm used to this and recover before the bird. I quickly scoop the creature up into my hands, run over to the Athena cabin, throw it on Annabeth's bed and run out again, closing the door behind me.

Needless to say, I got a few weird looks.

I heard screeching and cursing and remembered that Leo didn't have Mrs. O'Leary's help with his owl and thus, was still running around on fire with a feral bird attacking his face.

I ran over to him and after a few poorly aimed jets of water the owl was lying on the ground sopping wet and out cold.

That was when I noticed: "that owl has a peace of paper tied on to it's leg!"

"Well duh, kelp head. Why do you think that owl attacked me? It just turned up on my bed with this letter and when I tried to remove it, the thing started to try and scratch my face off." Leo whines.

"That's odd. Why would Athena try to send us a letter instead of just flashing over here or appearing in our dreams?" I say.

"You think that's odd? This letter has been scorched, scratched and doused and it's completely fine!"Leo says.

Just then Annabeth comes jogging up to us with a serious expression on her face."You'd better come see this!"

Leo and I look at each other and the go sprinting after her. We were heading for the big house.


	3. 3 You serious?

**Thalia's POV**

"Wow. I guess that's what happens when you decide to visit your cousins and brother. You get Doused and set on fire only to wake up to find a stalker owl sitting on top of your tent."

'Seriously! It followed me everywhere! What is this? I even tried to shoot it down and it got all high and mighty (if owls even can get all high and mighty. Although, with Athena as it's patron, it's quite understandable that the bird adopted some of her traits) and the filthy creature pooped on my tent!.

After me repeatedly trying to shoot it down, the owl just gave up and dropped a letter on my lap. Yep, that's right. A LETTER.

All this because of some stupid camper, who was too lazy (or too afraid) to give it to me themselves.

I swear, if this is some boy from Athena cabin, regardless if he is related to Annie, he will get pulverised. Then again, it could be a prank from the Stolls who are trying to put the blame on someone else. If that is the case, I don't think I want to open it.'

That was just when Hazel came running up to me, saying that I had to go to the big house now!

And now I am here, sitting at a ping-pong table and waiting for everyone to turn up. Seemingly everyone who had been at our "playfight" yesterday had gotten their own stalker owl sent to them with a letter.

From what I heard Percy was still trying to get rid of his personal little deathbird trying to rip him to shreds. Athena really doesn't like the old Kelp Head.

Finally, we were all there. Meaning: Jason,Piper,Frank,Hazel,Leo,Calypso,Percy,Annabeth,me and even Deathbreath himself were sitting around a ping-pong table and messing around a bit, until Chiron turned up and we all became quiet.

He beckoned Annabeth to the front and we all looked at her expectantly.

"Am I right, that everyone got a letter delivered by owl today?" We all nodded and Percy and Leo looked at each other, grinning. 'Boys!'

"Well" Annabeth continued "When I got it, I thought it was a message from my mum. So I opened it and found this."

She showed us a letter with a fancy crest on it.

"Well then, spit it out! What does it say?"

 _"Dear Annabeth Chase "_

She began

 _"You have been invited to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, to join Hogwarts and the two magical schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons_

 _in the magical event called the triwizard tournament_ (I know that TRI means 3, but I don't care) _._

 _Seeing as the Jupiter's magical school for the gifted_ _and the half-blood academy of elemental magic are the only wizarding schools in America,_

 _we would like the two places of learning to combine into one and send their best students to compete._

 _We will expect an answer to our offer by owl soon._

 _most sincerely:_

 _Minerva Mc Gonnagal, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."_

Wow. We were all stunned for a minute. Surprisingly, Calypso was the first one to break the silence. "Excuse me, but _Hogwarts?_ "

That did it. Suddenly everyone was laughing and Leo was rolling around on the floor. Even Nico smiled, but Hazel seemed slightly confused and Frank was trying to keep it together for her sake.

I was laughing too, until Annabeth said :

"Guys, this is not funny! Don't you realize what this means? We've just been invited to some kind of magical school we know nothing about and that obviously thinks camp is a magical school too."

The meaning of it was just sinking into everyone, but I saw a whole different meaning to it:

"Does that mean I have to go to a **school**? And a school FULL of boys?!

No one will get me to go to some crappy magical school, especially one that would have me sit together with BOYS in a classroom!

My own family is bad enough. I don't need other people who constantly annoy me!

I was just about to voice my thoughts on this matter very loudly and clearly, when my day got even weirder, the goddess of magic, Lady Hecate herself, turned up in our council room. She wore a flowing black dress and at her side were a weasel and a black labrador. Of course, we all kneeled.

"Greetings, demigods. Your presence on Olympus has been requested."

Oh gods, here we go.


	4. 4 Well, to Hogwarts?

**Hazel's POV**

When Lady Hecate suddenly turned up I knew this wasn't going to be good. She was a great teacher when she taught me how to control the mist, but the GODDESS OF MAGIC turning up just after we'd gotten an invitation to go to a magic school meant that this was actually real and not a prank.

Her requesting that we go to Olympus immediately just made matters worse.

Before I could think more on this matter, I was whisked away and landed in the god's throne room. Luckily, I landed on my feet. Others weren't so lucky. Piper stumbled, but Jason caught her with the wind. Leo fell face-first onto the floor and Frank wobbled a bit, but managed to stay standing.

Calypso quickly picked Leo up off the floor and I went to stand next to my boyfriend.

I couldn't see Nico, until I looked at the corner of the room. He was kneeling at the throne of Hades. If Zeus invited Hades onto the council before the winter solstice things must be really serious. Frank felt my un-easyness and took my hand. he was so sweet, although he did make me blush.

"DEMIGODS!" Zeus addressed us and we all kneeled.

"You may rise. Lady Hecate has something she has to tell the whole council including these demigods." Zeus said grudgingly. He clearly didn't like to give the word to anyone else, much less admit that the gods needed the children on the council.

Lady Hecate spoke up: "Many years ago, I blessed a few mortals with magic for a favour. These started to reproduce, handing their magic down to the next generation. That was the dawn of wizards. Since then, there have been many wars and over the ages and the magic population grew. Soon, schools started to form, the biggest of which is Hogwarts."

At this some of us started to chuckle again and even some of the more immature gods joined in (aka Hermes and Apollo).

Hecate gave us a sharp look. "As I was saying, this school was formed and produced great wizards and witches. One of those was Tom Riddle. He turned bad though and he is now the darkest wizard of all time. He was defeated, but he didn't die."

"But what has that to do with us getting invitations to some weird tournament?" Percy asked. He could be so stupid at times.

"I was getting to that." Hecate continued." to stop the wizarding community from finding out about the camps, we disguised them as schools for magic. However, we never anticipated that the triwizard tournament would be held again, or that we would have to compete in it. Now, you have been invited to Hogwarts and there is where you will go!"

There was stunned silence.

Before anyone could object, Zeus stood up again. "Hecate will teach you how to use magic and de-age you as well, so that you fit in with the others. You will represent your *school* and one of you will be enveloped in a series of difficult tasks."

Everyone's head immediately turned to Percy. "Hey, what did I do?"

"He's gonna be the one" Nico muttered.

"Well, anyway. We will send you to a wizard family's home so that you can get your supplies and learn a bit about foreign culture. They don't know that you are demigods so keep your identity hidden." Hecate warned us.

"You should probably go pack." Zeus said and, just like that, I was back in the Hades cabin at camp Half-blood.

Nico was next to me.

"Well, we'd better do what Zeus said."

That was my evening. I packed everything I would probably need and crashed onto my bed. As a thanks from the gods for saving them, Hypnos had given us all charms that hung above our cabins and stopped most of the demigod dreams getting through so we could sleep peacefully most of the time. Percy and Annabeth needed them the most, but it was great for the rest of us too. So when I crashed onto my bed, no disturbing dreams bothered me..


	5. 5 Teen again

**Annabeth's POV**

Wow. I guess we pretty much just got sent on our 3. quest. At least Percy and I can be together. After Tartarus we really need each other. Nightmares don't seem as bad anymore when there's someone to comfort you when you wake up.

After the gods sent us back from the council room, I packed everything I would need, including some pictures. When I was done, I silently went to cabin three.

"Hey wise-girl." Came the wonderful voice of my Seaweedbrain. "Good evening Percy, you mind if we talk a little?" I asked.

"Of course I don't. I can't sleep anyway. I really hope we won't get into another war. I mean, that Hecate mentioned that Tom Riddle didn't die seemed kind of ominous, didn't it, Annabeth?"

"I'm astounded, Seaweedbrain. You actually paid attention for once." I said.

He just rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. After that we just talked about wizards and witches. It wasn't the weirdest thing we had heard and Hazel kinda was a real witch, but a whole community? That was a little surprising even for us.

Percy and I talked deep into the night until we finally fell asleep against each other.

 **Jason's POV**

The morning after we had gotten the news about us visiting a school for wizards and witches, I woke up to find Nico bent over me. Probably just trying to shake me awake. I jumped so much that our heads bumped together and Nico was so shocked about THAT, that the shadows started to dense in my cabin.

"Woah, Nico. Please don't call the skeletons!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry. You startled me." Nico said awkwardly.

"Why are you in here anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, Hecate is here and she wants us to bring our luggage over and then we'll be setting off." He answered.

"Okay Neeks. I'll be over in a minute."

I quickly grabbed all my stuff and ran out of my cabin. I saw that all the others were already there (embarrassing much! I mean, even Percy was there on time!). As soon as Lady Hecate got us all to stand in a line, she started to talk.

"I will give each of you the knowledge to get by in the widarding community plus some extra facts. After I have done that, you will each receive a magic wand and a school uniform. Then all that is left to do is de-age you. I will make you look like you fourteen year old selves.

"Awww man, that was not a good year for me" Leo complained and even Frank mumbled something about not wanting to be the Chinese-Canadian baby-man again.

Hecate glared at all of us and then, without warning, I felt a burning sensation in my head and I sank to my knees.

I wasn't the only one either, when my vision cleared I saw that the rest of the demigods were on the floor too.

"Now you will receive a school uniform." Hecate said and before any of us had time to completely recover, Hazel,Frank and I were swept up on our feet, wearing a purple T-shirt with a fancy crest on the front, normal navy blue jeans and a black cloak with purple trim on top of everything, bound together at the front with an eagle shaped broach.

The other guys were wearing an orange T-shirt with an equally fancy crest on the front and black trousers. They also had a cloak, but their's was a dark,forest green and the broach at the front was in shape of a pegasus.

When we looked at each other, we noticed our appearance had changed already.

We all looked much younger, without some of our scars. "Hey!" Percy moaned."You could at least have given us a warning!"

Percy looked, for lack of better words, adorable. You wouldn't think he had changed that much, but he was smaller than Annabeth!

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, you look adorable, Perce" I said

"Shut up." Percy mumbled and everyone laughed.

"I will send you to a house in England. It his populated by a wizarding family and they already have been informed of your arrival. They don't know that you are demigods so be very careful not to give your identities away."

And with that, there was a flash and I found myself face-down on some grass.

Great way to start a journey!


	6. 6 I will not go in there!

**Percy's POV**

Great.I have to relive teen-agery. Worst of all is, that Hecate did it without warning, I mean, come on, She could at least have given us a heads up! Now I have to live with people like Jason calling me cute. Wonderful!

And then, Hecate just goes ahead, AGAIN, and lands us face-down in the dirt. I have no idea were we are, but I can hear collective groaning behind me. Good, I'm not the only one that thinks Hecate could have landed us on our feet.

"Annabeth?" I call out. Since we fell into the pit, we get edgy when when apart and most of us demigods still get PTSD after the war, but ours is the worst.

"I'm here, Percy. Get up Seaweedbrain, you're the only one who's still in the dirt." Came a slightly amused reply.

Damn. I get up and see that, indeed, everyone is already standing and trying to hold back laughter. At least most of them tried. Some people *cough* Thalia,Leo and Nico *cough*, were red faced and giggle-ing uncontrollably.

I ignored them and looked about me at my surroundings… and my jaw dropped!

"No freaking way!" I shouted, horror evident in my voice.

The heads of the demigods and titaness turned to stare in the direction I was looking. Thalia and Nico who had been practically rolling on the floor a second ago, were now paler than ghosts (which is an astounding feat, especially for Nico seeing as he is already pale). Leo, who had been giggle-ing a moment before, was now full out laughing at the faces on mine, Thalia, Hazel and Nico's faces.

There was a loud noise in the background, like huge engines starting and that is exactly what it was. We were on a grassy hill right in front of an airport and in the grass next to Calypso lay an envelope with ten plane tickets sticking out of it.

"There is no way in Hades you are getting me on that plane!" I complain, "I don't wanna go, Nico doesn't wanna go, Thalia doesn't wanna go and Hazel doesn't wanna go either, so we can't go!" I state.

"Seaweedbrain, that is not how democracy works. There are four of you and six of us, which means that you are outvoted" Annabeth said calmly like she was talking to a four year old.

"I don't care about democracy!" I pout.

"Percy, we greeks INVENTED democracy!" Annabeth says, sounding a little bit exasperated now.

"But that's unfair, Annie. I don't wanna go!" I plead, putting on my 'lost baby seal' look on.

"Oh my gods. I had forgotten how cute that was when you were so young. Piper, do something!" Annabeth says, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Wait, do we get any say in the ma-" Nico questions.

"NO" comes the immediate reply of the others.

"Okay, I got this." Piper says and pulls something out of her suitcase (our luggage had landed with us).

In her hand is a zip-up bag full of blue cookies. "I've collected these from Sally ever since Jason started having a craving for them. I swear, they work better than charm-speak" And indeed, everyones eyes were immediately fixes on the cookies.

"Now wait here, while we hand in the tickets and then step into the plane. I'm sure Zeus wouldn't have sent us here if he was going to blast us out of the sky. When you are all settled into the plane, we can all share the cookies." Piper said calmly.

"I hate you" is the only reply I give, before I sit down and obediantly wait for them to return, not failing to notice the smirk on Annabeth's face as she goes to hand in the tickets.

When the others coax me and the other flight risks (terrible pun, but fully intended) onto the winged death trap, I nearly decide to flee, despite the blue cookies waiting as my reward.

As the engine finally starts, I clutch the armrests and don't let go until we finally end up back on the ground.

"Now what?" Calypso asks. "Yeah, where are we gonna go?" Nico finishes her question.

"Well, now we obviously have to wait for the magic family to pick us up." Annabeth says.

We all stare at her. "How do you know that?" I ask.

"The thing Hecate did to our minds. Didn't you get the information transplanted into your brain?

"Nope!"

"Strange, well they should arrive soon, so we'd better keep an eye out for them."

Okay, let the wait begin.


	7. 7 Lots of different POV's

**Harry's** **POV**

After we had finally arrived at the Burrow after the disaster of a quidditch World Cup and Molly had calmed down after finishing her cup of tea with a shot of whiskey, we all huddled in front of the newspaper Bill had taken in.

Mr Weasley had just finished reading the article when we heard a gasp coming from Mrs Weasley.

"Arthur!" She shouted, "We forgot about our guests!"

"What guests?" Mr Weasley, Bill and Percy said at the same time.

"You know, the ones from the event. The ones Dumbledore asked us to take care of!" Mrs Weasley was getting frantic, jumping up from her chair and grabbing her wand.

I was confused: What event? And which guests?

I looked at Mr Weasley for an explanation, but he had gone drip white and jumped up from his chair too.

"Which guests do you mean?" The twins said in unison.

"We were supposed to pick up some people from the plane station about half an hour ago, but with all of the confusion I forgot about them." Mr Weasley answered. "And we can't even use apparition, because they are underage. We have to get a car!"

Just then we heard voices outside the front door.

"Are you sure this is it?" Came a male voice.

"Of course I am, Seaweedbrain!" Came another, this time female.

"But wouldn't it be really awkward if we knocked on the door an were like, 'Hey, are you the Wizards? No? Okay, wrong house good day to you." Came the same male voice as before.

"That won't happen you Kelp Head. If Annie says that they live here, then they live here. End of discussion!" Came another female voice, though not the same as before.

"Honestly! If none of you are going to knock, then I will!"

And just then we heard three sharp taps on the door.

 **Jason's POV**

As it turned out the family never came for us. We waited for about half an hour, but believe me, an hour alone with a bunch of lunatic ADHD kids and it feels like ten hours of listening to Aphrodite talking about all of her favourite couples. Urrrgh, torture!

So after half an hour of listening to Percy and Thalia fighting over what is better: a bow or a sword, I had enough and Annabeth and I shared a meaningful look before we stood up and said that we were going to walk to the wizarding family that was supposed to take us in.

"But we don't know where the heck their house is" came the helpful reply from Leo.

"Actually, we do." Annabeth, forever the saviour, spoke up.

"What? That is sooooooo unfair." Percy whined "Annie already knows everything. Can't you give the ball to someone else, Wise girl?"

"We all know what happens when you get trusted with any information. That is probably why Hecate gave Annabeth the directions." My beautiful girlfriend Piper said, making everyone laugh at the expression on Percy's face.

"And actually" a voice behind me piped up, making me jump " Annabeth wasn't the only one who was given that information. I guess I'll have to shadowtravel us there."

Nico had been standing behind me all this time!? He sure knows how to creep up on people. Literally.

"I'll call Mrs O'leary. I think Will will kill us if he finds out we let Nico shadowtravel us there."

"You know, Percy. This might be the only intelligent thing you have said all day." I teased him, although he was right. How ever much of a sunshine Will seems to be, when his boyfriend is concerned, he turns into a big scary mother dragon.

So that is how we ended up in front of a big house that looked ready to collapse any moment.

We had just finished an aguement about if this was the right place or not, when Nico just want up to the front door and knocked three times.

There was a scuffle at the door and we could just make out a hushed argument over who would have to open the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened by a smiling woman with a flowery apron on.

"Oh dear I am so sorry, I meant to pick you up at the station, but we forgot and I'm so so sorry. Please come in and make yourself at home."

We came in and stood awkwardly in the hallway, waiting for someone to show us where to go. Thalia was eying the boys distanefully and Piper came up to me and took my hand.

Finally, Percy broke the silence by asking: "I'm sorry, but would you happen to have some food?"

 **Percy's POV**

I was starving. So I couldn't help myself when I noticed that there was a kitchen on the left of us.

Thalia hit me over the head and everybody groaned, but the nice looking woman who had opened the door, immediately called us into the kitchen and started preparing a some sandwiches.

We looked at our sandwiches uneasily at first, but decided we wouldn't need to sacrifice food to the gods, seeing as we only did that at camp anyway and usually just ate normally when somewhere else.

The sandwich was delicious! Not as good as my moms of course, but still heavenly... Or Olympusly? I was too content to worry about my head-language. Otherwise I might have noticed the awkward silence that had settled as the other people settled around the table.

I swallowed and looked around me to see if anyone was willing to start a conversation, but when nobody volunteered, I opened my mouth to start a conversation. Unfortunately, the boy sitting across Hazel who looked a bit like me had the same idea and he asked, 'sooooooooo your name is Seaweedbrain?'

 **Hermione's POV**

I was stunned, when Mrs Weasley opened the door and we were met with a group of roughly ten people, who all looked about my age. They were all, for lack of a better word, impressive. They practically radiated power and all had airs of people who were wise beyond their years.

There were five girls and five boys. They didn't look very comfortable and most of them tensed, when the door was opened. Weird. If they were surprised by us opening the door, they shouldn't have knocked.

Anyway, when I analysed the strangers further, I noticed certain things about them. They all stood next to someone in a way, that suggested an intimate relationship. All except two. A boy in black, who wore a pretty ominous ring in the shape of a scull. The other was a girl, also in black, with some sort of silver band on her head. I also noticed that she was eying all the boys in the room warily, as if they were going to attack any second and she wouldn't hesitate to hurt them if they came anywhere near her.

There were also two people at the front of the group, whom the others seemed to look to. They had their hands into intertwined and seemed to give each other a reassuring squeeze.

When the boy, who looked kinda like Harry when you took a closer look, pronounced that he was hungry, I immediately knew he would get along well with Ron. Honestly! Though I also found out that he was the boy who had spoken earlier and been referred to as 'Seaweedbrain '.

I was even more appalled, when Harry actually asked if the boys name was actually that. I nearly banged my head on the table. It was obvious that it was just a nickname, granted a weird one.

'I was even more surprised when he just laughed and shook his head. 'It might as well be' he said 'Nobody actually calls me any thing else nowadays anyway.' He winked at us and the pretty girl with stunning grey eyes beside him mock rolled her eyes.

'Anywas, my REAL name is Percy. Percy Jackson.


	8. Hail and farewell, my loyal cat

Sorry guys, but my sixteen year old, three legged cat just died and I am going on holiday next week, so I won't have a lot of time to update. A new chapter is already being made, but it will take some time. Hope you understand.

Ave atque vale, Alfred.


	9. We need WHAT!

**Calypso POV**

When We arrived at the wizard family's home, I was relieved to find that they didn't have any of the weird technology, Leo had in his cabin or bunker nine. It would have been much harder to hide the fact that I had missed out on the last 3000 years of evolution. The family also had a garden, which I was determined to visit as soon as the introduction was over. I was just thinking about what I could do in a garden, when I heard laughter and a few groans from the red heads. Percy was looking confused and also a little hurt.

I looked around and saw that Annabeth was fuming at the others for laughing at Percy. There was also a bushy haired brunette standing in a corner, also looking quite displeased with the family's behaviour. I had to intervene before Annabeth tore somebody's head off.

"That's not nice, don't you know it is rude to laugh at people or is that more common nowadays?" The people stopped laughing and stared at me. Then they cast their heads downwards and blushed. The only girl amongst the red headed children said, "We're really sorry, but you see, our brother is called Percy and he is kind of a brat." At this the mother of the girl, who had been helping her husband into his cloak, came in and tutted, but didn't say anything else.

"Where is this other Percy?" Our Percy asked.

"He's at work." Answered the mother. "Now, seeing as we never really introduced ourselves, I am Molly and this is Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. My husband is called Arthur. And then there are our other guests , Harry and Hermione." She pointed to everyone.

"Now, let's get you all to bed. You must be really tired after your long journey. There aren't a lot of free beds, so five of you will get some sleeping bags if that's alright."

"Of course." We all said. We were used to it after all.

 **IT** **IS** **THE** **LINE** **BREAK** **OF** **DESTINY**

The night went by uneventfully. I got to sleep on a bed, as did Hazel, Nico (everyone insisted on that one), Piper and Annabeth (Percy insisted on that one).

In the morning we were woken up and trailed downstairs, where we had a quick breakfast and met the other Percy, who our Percy decided he didn't like.

Soon after we were rushed out of the house and set off to some place called 'Diagonally'.

We took a few cabs to London first. I had been there once with Leo, after we escaped from my island, because he wanted me to know a bit more of the modern world. We went to the Big Ben, the London eye, sat on the roof of Buckingham palace and we went to the tower bridge. However, where we went to next, was definitely not on the sightseeing guide.

First we went to some dingy little pub, but what came after that was a breathtaking view of a whole street, with the weirdest shops imaginable. There were normal shops like an Ice-cream parlour or book shop, but there were also an apothecary full of disgusting looking liquids in jars, various parts of insects and fish. And there were plants, all shrivelled and creepy looking with sickly fragrances wafting off them. The next weird shop was a pet shop. That shouldn't be so out of place, but the animals were just plain bizarre.

There were little fluffy balls with eyes in every colour imaginable (I would have to make sure that Leo didn't see them, or he'd probably buy all of them), cats in all shapes, colours and sizes, exotic birds that that kept singing 'How much is that birdie in the window, the one with the colourful crest. How much is that birdie in the window, I'm sure that this birdie's the best'.

After we had taken the view in, Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, catching our attention. 'Well, we have to get some school supplies. Normally you would have a booklist, but seeing as your just here for the... umm... event, you won't be needing any of that. I trust that you brought wands?'

Wands? We were going to need wands? I shot a confused look at my boyfriend, but he just shrugged back at me. 'Uhh, I'm sorry, but we don't have any... Wands.' I said. At that all of the mortals stared at me as if I'd just swooped in on Festus. 'What do you mean you haven't got wands?' The mini Percy, Harry, said.

'Um, you see, we learn elemental magic at our school, so we don't really use them. We didn't know they'd be mandatory at your school.' Annabeth quickly saved us.

'Well I guess we know where we are going to be going first then.' Molly proclaimed. 'It's off to Ollivanders!'

 **I'm sorry this took so long, but now my dog has got some kind of infection in his throat and if it reaches his lungs, he will die. I've been at the vets a lot and I've had to wrap wet cloths around him to keep his temperature down every half hour or so when I'm not in school. Please be lenient, my dogs only 5 years old and I don't want to let him go yet. Thank you.**


	10. What is that!

**Okay, my dog's better and I'm ready for action! Also, for the people who followed me ( I love you sooooooooo much ) I accidentally published a fanfic that I was working on in my spare time, but I deleted it immediately again. I'm sorry if you were expecting another story.**

Annabeth's POV

I had the serious impression that we were going to blow our cover before we even got to stupid Hogwarts. Why didn't we all get the information instead of just me and Nico? My best theory is that Hecate thought that some of our brains were too fragile to have so much information thrust at them all at once (cough*Percy*cough). As we were rushing through the streets, following Mr. Weasley (he decided that Molly should take the kids on and he would take us to this 'Ollivanders'). First, we had to go to the bank though. Mr. Weasley said something about requesting the muggleborn funding for school equipment.

As we approached something that loosely resembled a town square, I saw the weirdest piece of architecture ever. The building was huge, made of dazzling white marble with a glass dome on top. But the weird thing was that the building couldn't have been standing. It was so crooked, that it would have needed invisible supporting beams to even keep it from crashing down. I was delighted when I saw the writing on it 'Gringott's Bank'. I would get to go in there!

Suddenly, the others were just _crawling_ along at snail speed.

Seriously! By the time we got there, I was ready to rip off heads.

Finally, we arrived at the Bank and I could barely stop myself from squealing. It was so different from what I was used to. All Greek buildings were more my style, or some cool modern architecture. This was something different.

I only noticed how much I had been getting off track, when a weird creature that made me itch to reach for my knife finished a scentence with "... you would follow me, Miss" and walked away with a very confused looking Hazel in tow.

"What's going on? Where is Hazel going? And what the Styx is that creature?"

 **Sorry that it's so short, but I had the feeling that if I didn't update soon, I was never going to. I'm working on a new chapter that is hopefully going to be longer.**


End file.
